<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The woods (Jessica version) by usingmynamewasdumb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767626">The woods (Jessica version)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usingmynamewasdumb/pseuds/usingmynamewasdumb'>usingmynamewasdumb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Let Kids Be Kids, M/M, forest antics, they're probably like 13 in this so obviously no funny business</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usingmynamewasdumb/pseuds/usingmynamewasdumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie convinces Eddie to explore the woods behind the school. </p>
<p>This is for Jessica, because she wanted it without the scary stuff, but this isn't the real story.<br/> You can find the real one uploaded after this, but if gore and stuff isn't your cup of tea, this is the version for you. The time skips make more sense in the official version.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The woods (Jessica version)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t be serious!”</p>
<p>“What is it Eddie spaghetti, you chicken?” He stuck his hands into his armpits and flapped his elbows.</p>
<p>“Shut up, I don’t even want to THINK about what I could be contracting just by standing here.”</p>
<p>They were stood in one corner of the schoolyard where Richie had ‘found’ a section of the fence with a hole near the base. The chain links had been pulled up and bound with a ziptie leaving about a foot of space between the fence and the ground.</p>
<p>Richie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like what?” He didn’t listen as Eddie’s mouth began to move a mile a minute, he just needed him to be distracted for what he was about to try. He stood beside his friend and reached into the side pouch of his backpack. His hand closed around something cold. “That’s nice and all Eds, but don’t you need your inhaler?”</p>
<p>“Yes but what does that have to do with-” Richie tossed the inhaler over the fence.</p>
<p>“YOU MOTHERFUCKINGSONOFABITCHASSFUCK!” Eddie raged as Richie got onto his stomach, he inspected the hole and began to shimmy himself under it. “What the hell Richie, this is too far!What are you thinking?” Richie wondered, not for the first time, how the boy had any air left to breathe. He stood up on the other side and surveyed the trees before turning back to his screaming friend. He sighed and picked up the inhaler.</p>
<p>“Fine, do what you want, but if I die in here alone it’s all your fault.” He pushed the inhaler through the fence.</p>
<p>“That’s horseshit,” Eddie muttered. He inspected the inhaler while he shouldered off his backpack. He put it in a zipped compartment glaring at Richie. He zipped it back up and looked at it for a second. He said something under his breath before going on his tip toes to hang it over the top of the fence. “If you drop it I swear to god Richie.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Richie smiled and reached to pull the backpack over.</p>
<p>
  <span>“See Eddio, not a scratch on ya.” Richie held out a hand for Eddie when he was through the hole. Eddie took it without much hesitation, and it made Richie smile for reasons he didn’t fully understand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet, what do you even want to do in here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve lived in Derry forever and have never looked around in the woods behind our school, that’s not a bit weird to you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not weird if there’s an obvious reason.” Eddie took his backpack and slung it back over his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then why are you here Eddie Spaghetti?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an asshole,” He brushed away dirt that wasn’t there. “ I have to be home by 7 so let’s go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Richie threw his arm in the air and begun marching. “ONWARDS AND UPWARDS EDUARDO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eddie dragged his feet behind him.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Richie held out a hand to him, he looked at it quizzically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no music.” He chose to say instead of</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I can’t with you”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There doesn’t need to be,” Richie jerked suddenly and skipped across the forest floor, he twirled and swayed his arms in a way that was just close enough to graceful. He smiled wide and giggled in a way that hit Eddie straight in the chest. He instinctively grabbed the side pouch of his backpack. He realized quickly that he’d moved the inhaler, and that he didn’t really need it. He stood there for a second before rushing to catch up. He breathed deeply as he ran, and for once his asthma was the last thing on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Richie was ahead of him, slivers of sunlight caught his face through the leaves as he danced around between trees. When Eddie was close enough, Richie reached out once more. Eddie took his hand but moved awkwardly as Richie tried to guide him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You move like your mom, what, do ya got arthritis?” Eddie slapped him with his free hand, but didn’t let go. “Relax” Richie said, softer this time. Eddie tried, and Richie put a hand on his waist and led him to start swaying. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>